


Otro Horrible Fanfic Sobre una Estúpida Noche de Karaoke

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Awful Karaoke Party, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushiwaka-chan, El Monstruo Adivinador, Semisemi y El Mocoso Insoportable se han juntado para tener una agitada noche de karaoke. ¿Qué les deparará a estos idiotas? ¿Lograran pasar una excelente noche de karaoke o morirán en el intento?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otro Horrible Fanfic Sobre una Estúpida Noche de Karaoke

Una noche de Karaoke había empezado ante los ojos de cuatro personas, quienes parecían un tanto confusas de lo que estaba pasando.

Dos parejas, que se habían sentado una frente a la otra en aquella pequeña habitación con comida en una pequeña mesa, y también, con muchas luces.

La televisión no paraba de sonar música pop actual.

— ¿¡Quién pasará primero!? — Exclamó Tendo, con una enorme sonrisa. Parecía que era el único emocionado, pero no, Wakatoshi también lo estaba, y no parecía tener intenciones de ocultarlo, ya que ni bien pasó un segundo, se levantó de su asiento, tomando el micrófono ofrecido por su adorable novio.

Semi y Shirabu miraban a los otros un tanto abrumados, pues habían venido sólo por la mera insistencia del pelirrojo, insistencia que funcionó.

Wakatoshi tomó el micrófono, había nerviosismo en su mano, por ende, pasó bastante rato escogiendo su canción. Nadie le dijo nada, era como si el ace fuera un niño que había que amar y proteger.

— ¿Nada Sou Sou? — Le preguntó Tendo, con una enorme sonrisa, la ver que había escogido una de esas canciones típicas en karaokes, pero eran demasiado lentas. Romántica, por así decirlo.

— Si. — Respondió él, quién ya había tomado el micrófono para cantar con una expresión completamente seria.

_ Furui ARUBAMU mekuri  _

_ Arigatou tte tsubuyaita  _

_ Itsumo itsumo mune no naka  _

_ Hagemashite kureru hito yo  _

_ Hare wataru hi mo ame no hi mo  _

_ Ukabu ano egao  _

_ Omoide tooku asete mo  _

_ Omokage sagashite  _

_ Yomigaeru hi wa nada sousou  _

La voz de Wakatoshi era todo lo contrario de lo que todos imaginaban, era angelical, y de cierto modo encajaba con su bonita personalidad. Mantenía una temple de acero, fiel a su modo de jugar o a expresarse las cosas.

Él terminó, y su novio ya comenzó con bromas.

 

— Ah… Pero yo en qué momento dije que iba a romper contigo...— Mencionó Tendo, pues la letra de la canción claramente trataba de eso, aún así, no tardó en apachurrar a su amado “ace” con mucho cariño.

Éste no tardó en mirarlo, y preguntarle si ocurría algo, ya que no había comprendido el mensaje. Tendo le miró extrañado, y se apartó. Había veces que su novio era demasiado pelmazo.

El siguiente en pasar fue Semi, con ánimos de Tendo, pues al principio parecía que no estar muy convencido de la idea de pasar vergüenza frente no sólo a sus amigos, sino también a su novio.

Ah, pero Shirabu parecía estar muy emocionado por verlo pasar el ridículo, ya que hasta había comenzado a grabar la situación con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Vamos  _ Eita-senpai _ , posa mejor para la cámara. — Si, así le llamaba para molestarlo. 

— Deja esa mierda, Shirabu, o no voy a cantar nada. — Mencionó Semi con el ceño completamente fruncido. Parecía no tener ganas de que le toquen mucho las pelotas, y Shirabu era una de las personas que mejor sabía cómo hacerlo.

Acabó por cantar una canción que nadie esperaba, en absoluto, se trataba de una canción que resultaba ser un clásico en inglés, y una canción que le encantaba a Semi desde que era un espermatozoide masomenos.

El nombre de la canción era Back In Black, y pertenecía a AC/DC.

Mientras tanto la introducción de la canción, en guitarra, sucedía, él golpeaba el micrófono contra su pierna derecha.

_ Back in the back _

_ Of a Cadillac _

_ Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack _

_ Yes, I'm in a bang _

_ With a gang _

_ They've got to catch me if they want me to hang _

_ Cause I'm back on the track _

_ And I'm leadin' the pack _

_ Nobody's gonna get me on another rap _

_ So look at me now _

_ I'm just makin' my play _

_ Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way _

 

Tanto Tendo como Shirabu parecían reírse de él, quién le estaba poniendo mucho empeño, sin embargo, su voz sonaba rasposa, como un viejo pasado de cigarros.

Ushijima, disfrutaba la canción, puesto que a él le gustaba, aunque bueno, a él le gusta todo tipo de canción.

Semi ahora tenía una cara de mala ostia por la vergüenza que le habían hecho pasar. Tendo le quitó el micrófono, tenía una mejor canción en mente.

— Esta canción te la dedico a tí, Wakatoshi-kun. — Le guiñó, tras ponerse de espalda.

El ritmo de trompetas delataba la canción que iba interpretar: Toxic, de Britney Spears.

 

_ Too high _

_ Can’t come down _

_ Losing my head _

_ Spinning ‘round and ‘round _

_ Do you feel me now _

 

_ With a taste of your lips _

_ I’m on a ride _

_ You're toxic I'm slipping under _

_ With a taste of a poison paradise _

_ I’m addicted to you _

_ Don’t you know that you’re toxic _

_ And I love what you do _

 

Tendo literalmente rompió la pista, ya que le estaba poniendo demasiado entusiasmo a todo que rompió una de las baldosas que había en aquella sala de karaoke.

Por supuesto, se harían los tontos, y no pagarían nada, simplemente dirían que ya estaba así, y ya.

Sin embargo, luego de tanto tiempo juntos, Shirabu era el siguiente, ahora el turno de que todos se rían de él. Un tanto tembloroso, como gelatina, tomó el micrófono, acabando por escoger una canción que era extranjera. Sin embargo, nadie se percataba de qué se trataba hasta que escucharon la guitarra sonar.

 

— ¡Ahhhhhh! Yo conozco esta canción. — Exclamó Tendo con una enorme sonrisa, pareciendo haber encontrado un tesoro o algo así.

 

— Tienes que estar jodiendo, Shirabu. — Semi sin embargo, parecía estar emocionado por escuchar a su novio cantar. Iba a ser muy gracioso. Demasiado.

_ He was a skater boy. _

_ She said, "See ya later, boy." _

_ He wasn't good enough for her. _

_ Now he's a superstar _

_ Slammin' on his guitar _

_ Does your pretty face see what he's worth? _  
  


 

Nadie esperó que a Shirabu le vaya Avril Lavigne, lo que resultaba de cierto modo gracioso. Las bromas no fueron para él, sino, por su pareja, quien estaba increíblemente ruborizado por lo bochornoso que resultó escucharlo cantar eso.

El pelirrojo golpeó el brazo de Semi con su codo, con una picarona sonrisa.

 

— Semisemi, ¿eres su skater boy? — Preguntó, pero “Semisemi” no tardó en mirarlo de mala manera, su rostro estaba aún más rojo. Shirabu permanecía en silencio. 

Ambas parejas pasaron un clima extrañamente festivo tras canción y cerveza que se tomaban, acabaron muy borrachos. Menos Ushijima, quién no acostumbraba a tomar alcohol y alejaba a Tendo cada que se le acercaba para robarle un beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Mary.  
> Es muy malo, ya sé.


End file.
